


I'm Sorry

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: Phoebe realizes she has made a mistake.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 4
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor





	I'm Sorry

Phoebe had had an awakening of sorts.

Her conversation with the demon Trey before he had been vanquished had been illuminating to the say the least.

_How could I have been so wrong? So self-righteous?_

_How could I judge Cole like that without at least hearing him out?_ Phoebe thought to herself.

The only explanation she could think of is that she was in so much pain that she could not cope with seeing him.It was too much.

It brought back all that pain that she had tried to bury.

Losing Cole and then losing her baby, it had been more than she could handle.

Looking back now, she could see that she had been wrong in the way she had treated Cole when he came back.

_It wasn’t his fault._ _He was also an victim in all of this._

But she had been selfish, only focusing on her own pain. And she had taken out it all on him.

Had convinced herself that there was nothing good in him anymore, that he was evil. But that wasn’t true.

How come it had taken her this long to figure it out?

Why had she needed another demon to point out something that should have been obvious to her? Why had she not seen it sooner?

Why had she not noticed that Cole had been different, that it wasn’t the real Cole? She had failed him when he needed her the most.

The Source had possessed him. It wasn’t him who had done all those things.

And she had turned her back on him straight away like he was nothing to her.

_Oh Cole. I’m so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?_

_Now you’re gone and I will never get to see you again, to tell you how sorry I am._

_What I said back then isn’t true, you’re not nothing to me Cole, and you never will be._

_I love you and I will always love you, no matter what._

_I was just so hurt and angry and I wanted you to hurt as much as I did. Oh baby, I’m so sorry._


End file.
